


Male Reader X Female Cthulhu

by CampGreen



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horror, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: Real short story. Cthulhu is by HP Lovecraft.





	1. Leviathan

Your cargo ship is carelessly flailed about the harsh tides of the Pacific Ocean within the eye of an unexpected storm. Hurriedly slapped together forecasts claim it won't get too bad, but you and your 12 fellow crewmen certainly aren't enjoying the weather regardless. Small feeders like your ship, carrying only 12 ISO containers from the West Coast to mainland China, weren't built to withstand Mother Nature on her period. As you look over the side of the boat at the jagged, violently writhing mass of navy blue confining you all for hundreds of miles, you just barely notice something, or someone, helplessly thrashing around in the tidewater. 

You point it out and shout _"LOOK!"_ to the rest of your crew, and they all get just as concerned as you upon noticing it. The captain steers the boat around and once you get close enough, you realize it's a sailor, potentially seconds from getting eternally swallowed by the Pacific's bowels. A lifeboat holding one of the crew members is speedily lowered into the water by the davit, and he drags the shipless sailor up out of the water to rescue him. Everyone goes back to what they were doing after the shivering man wrapped up and properly fed, not expecting answers any time soon from someone so clearly shellshocked. Out of pity, you give him another layer. 

_"You should've let me die,"_ he grimly says to you loud and clear. 

_"Save your strength,"_ you insist, brushing aside his inconsolable maundering.

 _"You're all doomed. By entering this slice of the Pacific, you've signed your own death warrants!"_ a couple crewmen notice his rambling as it picks up in volume, and investigate in shameful amusement and pity. _"I was apart a cocky crew like you. They were massacred for venturing off the path, and you will be too."_

That explains why he's out here all alone. There must be a sunk ship somewhere around these waters then. _"Was it a whale attack?"_

_"You're sailing over R'leyh...the desolate, sunken domain its Queen. The High Priestess of the Great Old Ones. Cthulhu."_

_"We wouldn't happen to have any sedatives on board, would we?"_ one of your fellow mariners asks.

 _"Just let him prattle,"_ another asserts. _"He's clearly traumatized."_

_"I'll be worse than traumatized soon. You all will."_

_"Captain!"_ the sonar operator alerts. _"I'm detecting something coming in fast! Roughly 26 feet long and 1,050 pounds!"_

 _"She's here,"_ the rescuee warns so harshly it's almost like a growl.

Something rams the ship as if a torpedo hit it in the ribs. Every last one of you are sent flying flat in your backs. You woozily drag yourself back to your feet whilst clinging to the stern. You're soused when, like a skyscraper spouting from the water, something explodes out from underneath the tide, brine barreling off its imposing figure akin to an avalanche. It's so large it could beat your ship in a wrestle. The black shadow is humanoid, brawnily built, and cartoonishly proportioned, with a rotund bosom the size of a garage and hips so wide you could park a truck in between them. The shape of "her" head is miles from humanoid, though. A pair of bat wings violently hatch out from beneath the skin below the back of her shoulders and are theatrically bared as if they were a cape. A chunky rope of lightning crackles through the night sky with booming thunder. It casts a blinding light on the sea creature's towering figure for only a split second, but it's all you need. 

Her skin is a sickly brownish leather and her head is bulbous, squishy, and bearded with a curtain of tentacles big and strong enough to rip tanks to shreds. She gracefully elevates one of her thick legs up out of the water like she's slipping off a pair of panties, aiming her sallow green sole at the base of the craft from a story above. Several gallons of Adam's ale pour from the sharpened sable nails of her three webbed toes, then she mercilessly stomps down on the deck, snapping the whole ship in two like the Titanic. A swimming pool's worth of water splashes onto your half, sweeping you and much of the crew away in an invasive current. The containers barrel and slide around in a frenzy, messily crushing many to death. Ice cold H2O that almost instantly gives you hypothermia swallows you in your coat, nearly dragging you off the side of the vessel. A crewmate snatches your forearm at the last second so you're dangling off the bow. He glances up at the beast in a recoil then his eyes dilate after getting glued to it, as if he saw something that immediately hypnotized him. 

_"DON'T LOOK IT IN THE EYES!"_ You can just barely hear a sailor roar over the raging tides, groaning of the ship's steel, screaming crew, and howling storm.

The crewmate's trance devolves into a coma, so you slip out of his grasp and plummet down the hull of the lopsided ship. You hit the freezing tides like concrete and are consumed by its unforgiving waters. You forget how to swim, how to breathe, how to think. All you can do is helplessly flounder around until you're able to snag yourself on some debris - a chunk of the ship's flooring, to use as a makeshift lifesaver. The maimed corpses of the ship's company rain down upon you as they're victim to the sea monster attack one by one. It doesn't take long till you're the only one left, floating among the maze-like wreckage, the scattered steel remains of the ship, like a buoy. While the storm leaves you nigh-deafened, the screams of the crew stop. The beast is gone. As quickly as she appeared, the mist of the storm seems to have dematerialized her. You feel a darkness boiling beneath you, beneath the surface. 

Five fingers, each almost as big as you, erupt from the encircling water, caging you in similar to jail cell bars. They all curl with the snap of a beartrap. With you smuggled in it, the monster's clenched fist descends back underwater like a crashing elevator, dragging you into the uncharted depths of the Pacific.


	2. The Sleeper of R'lyeh

Cthulhu's balled up hand acts as a submersible that protects you against the bone-crushing pressure and lack of air. Through the cracks between her fingers, you see your destination at the ocean floor. Your life is changed upon basking in the twisted glory of R'lyeh, the sunken city of Cthulhu, the Satanic equivalent of Atlantis. An orgy of jagged, crooked, gothic buildings, half-eaten by weathering and each centimeter packed with detail your puny human mind could never fully comprehend.

Trying your best to put it to words, it looks like a medieval castle the size of New York City, each of the thousands of buildings meticulously designed by its own H.R. Giger. You're taken to the most grandiose of all the buildings, The Citadel, which Cthulhu swims into with flawless form. Using her godlike power, Cthulhu breaks the laws of physics with a simple snap of her fingers, flushing her own personal White House dry so she can free you from your imprisonment within her fist and let you wander freely about the distortedly beautiful cathedral-esque underwater structure. Finally, with no chaos to flail you around anymore, your eyes, distending just like the colleague's who tried saving you, firmly fall onto hers. Two spherical canvases of orange, each burning into your soul like the Sun. Her gaze alone twists your mind beyond repair, brainwashing you into her follower in seconds. 

A guttural albeit certainly female voice thunders in your head, like a genderflipped Orson Welles doing his Unicron voice, with the presence of a stadium announcer. _"Prove your worth to me as my slave and pleasure your goddess,"_ she telepathically demands. _"Worship my body as best you can and I might spare your meaningless little life."_

 _Yes, yes my Lady!_ , you zealously think, knowing full well her omniscience hears every word of it. Cthulhu turns around, gets on her knees as she spreads them far in between, and sits so her ass is squished against the floor, towering above you by about a foot. You take a gelatinous handful of a cheek each, clinging on like you're about to pull some theater curtains aside, and smuggle your dick into the basketball player height buttcrack, just barely reaching your dickhead down into her pussy. You get to thrusting, and even though her genitals are five times bigger than yours, you still succeed in pleasing her. Your testes, both about the size of baseballs, harmlessly spank against Cthulhu's crevice with every balls-deep plunge in, and your bulky shaft insignificantly scraps against the two juicy walls of her privates. Though you can't read your goddess's mind as she can yours, you can guess the fit isn't quite as snug for her as it is for you. Regardless, she's still satisfied into tamed, rumbling coos that slither out from underneath her beard of tentacles. 

A cumshot comes gushing from your scrotum and out your urethra. You dispel enough semen in only a few uncontrollable flexes of your dick to fill a bathtub to its brink, completely emptying every fluid your body has into Cthluhu in the form of baby batter. You're proud that, even when faced with a giantess, you still managed to completely pump her pussy with a creampie, like someone sodomized her with a fridge-sized pastry bag and piped her full of white frosting. You stumble backwards, deeper into the shadow of her hill-esque buttocks, which rips your shriveled package out in the process so one last drop of cum drips from its one hole. Cthulhu reaches her hands around and takes two squishy fistfuls of her butt, one hand for one cheek. She literally opens the floodgates by spreading them as wide as she can, letting all 40 gallons of semen you just pumped her with collapse out from the tight hug of her tunnel. You're swept away in a landslide of your own cum, absolutely cocooning you in a thick, soupy jumpsuit of cock snot. 

_"You impress me, slave,"_ that godly voice bellows in your brain again. _"Here is a courtesy for your accomplishment."_

Cthulhu plucks you by your ankle with her index finger and thumb, careful not to butcher you with her talon-like nails, and dangles you in front of her face like an ant. She entangles you within her beard of tentacles akin to vines so they all snake around your joints to nuzzle you, vacuuming the cum up drop by drop. The tickle up your naked body is so angelic it almost pushes you to another cum, but THAT would've been a disaster, dangling upside down 25 feet in the air and all. It'd be like holding your head underneath a waterfall. To tell the truth, though, judging from that monster ejaculation you just had, you're completely empty and will probably remain as such forever. Hope you like dry orgasms. Cthluhu finishes up using her bristles as an automatic car wash brush, slurping you squeaky clean of the decillions of sperm cells that were once clinging onto you. 

_"Now that you have passed the initiation, return to your typical insignificant life as normal. I will call upon you, too all my followers, when the time comes. Until then, dream of this day again and again, and your goddess might generously reward you for your unconditional support."_

She crams you in between her fat pussy lips, aims her ass high at the sky, and forces out a nauseating queef that most certainly caused an earthquake somewhere, skyrocketing you up from the ocean floor all the way up to the surface like a whale's blowhole. You fly up out of the water several meters in the air and come crashing right back down, the impact and lightning speed rush that preceded it knocking you unconscious. You awake beached on the shore of a beautiful island, choking up some water in your stir from slumber. The rain has long cleared and a massive orange glow starts peeking up from the horizon, gorgeously reflected by the calm waves of the Pacific. You rest upon the sand and peacefully stare at the endless ocean with a content smile on your face. 

The knowledge that your goddess lurks beneath those tides completely blots out all worry, all anxiety, all negativity you once felt since the day your brain could feel. Well, there is one negative thing that keeps buzzing in the back of your mind - impatience. An impatient want to meet with your Lady again. You get on your knees and start humbly praying, now a faithful man with something to worship every second of every day. The rising sun provides a spectacular backdrop against the silhouette of you with your knees sunk in the sand and your hands neatly clasped. Using prayer as a phone line, you and Cthulhu precede to have phone sex on the beach.  



End file.
